


is this your (winter) wonderland?

by shokubeni



Series: twelve days of christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Hogsmeade, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: blaise zabini hates winter, blaise zabini hates hogsmeade during winter.but maybe hogsmeade dates aren't that bad





	is this your (winter) wonderland?

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of this '12 days of christmas' drabbles i am writing for the tumblr network [snakepit net](https://snakepitnet.tumblr.com/) for their [winter challenge](https://snakepitnet.tumblr.com/post/167927345728/its-finally-winter-the-most-magical-time-of-the) event, the first prompt was a location, and i thought some sweet hogsmeade thlaise was someting i needed
> 
> please check the net and the event if you want!

blaise zabini _hated_ winter, it was, definitely the season he hated the most. he didn't see any thrill or beauty in snowed in white sceneries, or in a wind so cold you could feel it through your clothes no matter how many layers you were wearing. how the sun was barely visible and how the days were long, grey and miserable. as bloody miserable as winter made blaise feel.

you know what was truly beautiful for blaise instead? the south of italy, in summer. beaches bathed in the pinks and oranges and deep reds of the sun setting as he enjoyed a cocktail, lying on his back, basking in the sun, feeling the warmth emanating from the sand, being absorbed by any single inch of his skin.

the weather in england  _sucked,_ but winters were just something blaise didn't even manage to tolerate.

and there was another thing than went all over blaise's head, and it was hogsmeade in winter.  
he truly, deeply,  _hated_ hogsmeade by winter, he simply just did. it was just a stupid little village with some shops and an inn, what was all about? he didn't understand the tradition of going there on dates, either. 

all the grumbling and the shivering and the freezing, just for enjoying an average cup of warm chocolate, or butterbeer (or firewishkey if pansy was with them), it wasn't just worth the effort, it just wasn't. couldn't they just stay in? the dimness of the dungeons were much better than the grey and the white of the winter scenery of hogsmeade.

there was just this slight problem: theodore nott _adored_ winter. pale faced, scrawny and clumsy theodore nott was in love with the snow, and the greys and the cold and the ice and all of the things blaise despised with all his heart. however invented the expression _the opposites attract_ might be having a blast when it was about theo and him.

and then, there was this another slight problem: blaise zabini couldn't really say no to theodore nott. so he bitched and complained about how much he hated hogsmeade by winter, but the moment a shiny eyed theodore nott asked him if he wanted to go to hogsmeade with him, blaise didn't even waste a second to say yes. 

_pathetic_ , he admitted so himself.  
(draco just told him he was  _besotted_ , but blaise didn't even acknowledge it).

so there he was, making his way into hogsmeade, shoulders brushing with theodore nott's. the tip of his nose was icy and he hated he had to sniff _every_ second, because that was neither elegant or beautiful. plus, his toes felt like they were about to fall from his feet the moment they stepped outside, no matter if he was wearing some of his best italian leather shoes, a birthday present from his mother. his hands felt uncomfortably clammy inside his wool gloves, but then things seemed to take a halt when he felt theodore's mitten groping around him rather clumsily, and blaise's head turned to look at him.

the tip of his nose was surely as icy as blaise's, because it was red almost glowing against the paleness of the rest of his skin, he was wearing a long thick grey scarf all around his neck, barely freeing his mouth, around blaise could see little huffs of white air each time he inhaled and exhaled. fuck, theodore nott was beautiful even if he looked so wrapped in clothes he was wearing he was getting lost in them, and he knew that the way his pale cheeks flushed weren't really about the coldness in the air, but the fact blaise was squeezing his fingers through the thick fabric of his black mittens.

theo smiled at him for the fraction of a second before he buried part of his face inside the thickness of his grey scarf, and blaise felt his chest contracting in pain, because that had to be the _cutest_ thing he had seen in a while, almost if theo was trying to tuck himself in. he was about to say something when a ball of snow came out from nowhere, and it impacted between his scarf and his coat, and he was about to kill someone because that coat was straight out of the new madam malkin's collection, thank you. when he saw pansy laughing and throwing another ball that, this time, impacted somewhere on theo's legs.

“come on, love birds!” she called out, urging them to come where she was. as they approached her, blaise and theo could see that there was draco, and daphne and astoria as well, all of them preparing a literal arsenal of snow balls.

“stupid crabbe made a bet and we're going to kick his bloody sorry arse.” it was daphne this time, and her words made theo chuckle, because daphne looked like this elite, posh princess, but she had such a potty mouth. she spent way too much time with pansy.

theo and blaise looked at each other for a second, before shrugging, and went on with the whole making snow balls plan, while listening to pansy who was, _literally_ , planing a strategy.

the _battle_ itself couldn't have lasted longer than half an hour, when crabbe and goyle cried in agony about surrendering, which obviously, lead to pansy's team (she claimed it) to win. they were all panting and sweaty and their hair were a mess when they removed their coats, and scarves and hats inside the three broomsticks, since grabbe's bet was all about buying them all the food and drinks they wanted, something he was going to regret, since pansy and draco seemed to be sure they were going to eat all their body weight in pumpkin pasties.

around the table, theo was sitting next to him, in a turtle neck black sweater that framed nicely the features of his face, the hems reaching down his knuckles, as his hands held a cup of warm chocolate. blaise was staring again, and when theo notice with a tilt of his head, it was his time for his cheeks to flush pink.

“do you want to go to tomes and scrolls later?” blaise asked, almost brushing his question against the shell of theo's ear, grinning to himself when he saw more of that pink hue over his cheeks, a little act of revenge; along with an enthusiastic nod, because books were something theodore nott liked as much as he liked winter.

blaise zabini still despised winter, and hogsmeade wasn't really the place he would like to be in the most (italy's beaches were still that place), but seeing theo's face in the eerie atmosphere of the cold, the fabric of his mittens around his hands, was enough for making his hate falter, or at least pause.

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hello to me at my [tumblr](https://crvdence.tumblr.com)!


End file.
